


For a Season

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Contracts, Jinn Wilhelm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Timothy meets a jinn for the first time and makes a deal.





	For a Season

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179055191670/for-a-season

The sun was dipping low when Timothy finally stopped to admire all the goodies he’d received. He sat at his small fire and looked over them. There was an odd shaped teapot he was particularly interested in. It was smaller and flatter than what he was used to, but in this strange place, he wouldn’t be surprised. He was heating up water and would soon be able to finally enjoy a nice cup of tea. He had a perfect blend, an Earl Grey with a hint of Lavender. He dropped the proper amount into the oblong teapot and impatiently waited for the water. When it showed signs of boiling, Timothy took it quickly and poured it into the pot, no longer able to wait.

“Metal isn’t very good for a tea kettle, but at least it won’t break,” he mused to himself.

He almost didn’t notice when something small fell out of the spout. He frowned and looked under the teapot. It was a small man. He froze, watching as they stood, no larger than a few inches. He glared at Timothy. “Are you kidding me?” they demanded.

They poofed into smoke and reappeared in front of Tim, huge and towering. He was barely clothed, his large, toned chest blanketed with graying hair, legs bare around a cloth that hung from his hips. Hair covered the man’s body, blanketing him in a way that stole Tim’s attention. The only jewelry he wore were two large, metal bands around his wrists.

Timothy scrambled backwards, pushing any thought of the man’s attractiveness away. “What!?”

The man, his skin stone grey, glared at him. “Never in all my centuries as a Jinn has anyone ever dared to disrespect my lamp!”

Blinking, Tim stammered. “Jinn? What is that? I’m truly sorry for anything I’ve done against you, I did not know you lived inside!”

The Jinn eyed him thoughtfully. “Fair complexion, freckles, red hair. You’re a Northerner.”

Timothy nodded faintly. “I do apologize profusely! I would never had used your home like that if I’d known it wasn’t a teapot!”

“Teapot?” Wilhelm glared. “This is a _lamp_ , haven’t you ever heard the stories? They’d be called genies in your land.”

Timothy shook his head. “My parents didn’t believe in fairy tales, just facts- or the news, which were the facts. I am very sorry,” Timothy said. “If there’s anyway I could make amends, I would gladly do so!”

“Oh?” the Jinn said. He smirked as he thought about it. “I have never been in this situation before. Mainly I am the servant, but you never rubbed my lamp, so I am not under your command.”

Tim’s eyes widened and then grimaced. “I could not have handled that, having control over a person.” He shivered. “That sounds horrible. My parents have servants and they’re treated… Fairer than others treat theirs, but it remains the same. That was why I left… They were going to gift me a slave when I became a man…” He dropped into thought before looking up at the Jinn. “What would you want? If you could have anything?”

“Easy. _I’d_ be the one in control. I’d tell them what to do and make all the decisions.” He shrugged. “At least for a time.”

“How long are you in servitude with a person?” Tim asked.

“They are granted three wishes, but those can take a lifetime to fulfil. I am required to give whatever they asked within the rules. There are so many that request sex.”

Tim gasped, frowning. “Shouldn’t _that_ be part of the rules? If there are rules to protect you, that should be one of them!”

The Jinn’s eyes were cold. “They don’t protect _me._ ”

Timothy bit his lips. “Well, I can’t promise my lifetime, but I can promise a season.” The Jinn’s brows quirked as Timothy rolled his shoulders back, confident now in his decision. “Winter is coming and I’m retreating to my cabin for that time. We can make a deal, that until spring arrives, I will be your… Jinn, to the best of my abilities since I have no magic. You may order me around within reason, I will not give my life up, nor kill unless in defense.”

Wilhelm was quiet for a long time, staring at Timothy. His gaze was intense and thoughtful. “You are serious?” He finally asked.

Nodding, Timothy grabbed the lamp and drained it of his favorite tea. “I feel incredibly bad for what I did and this seems like a good way to fix my mistake.”

Wilhelm smirked. “It's a deal. You'll abide by the Jinn rules, plus the ones you've stated.” He held his hand out for Tim to take. Tim did not hesitate and shook it.

Instantly, he understood the contract of Jinns and knew all the rules. They swirled inside of his head and he frowned. “These rules suck. I can't believe you have to follow them.”

“And now so do you.” The Jinn smirked, snapping his fingers.

Timothy sat naked on the ground. The cool air bit at him, but he was still close to the fire and fully felt its warmth.

“So, those freckles _do_ go all over.” The Jinn smirked, eyes looking as they pleased.

“Wait,” Tim said, holding his hands up.

The Jinn frowned, it was against the rules to make demands.

“What’s your name? I almost forgot to ask.”

The Jinn’s brows rose. “Wilhelm.”

“I’m Timothy, you can call me Tim if you’d like…” He nodded. “Okay you can… continue…”

Wilhelm eyed him. “You are very strange.” Then he crouched down, gripped the back of Tim’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was rough and long, lasting for several minutes and leaving both of them breathless. At his thighs, Tim felt movement he didn’t expect.

Looking down, he yelped as tentacles reached around him.

“Hey,” Wilhelm snapped, pulling Tim’s chin up to meet his eyes. “I didn’t say you could stop kissing me.”

Nodding, Timothy leaned into Wilhelm, kissing him. Wilhelm was an amazing kisser and easily distracted Tim, keeping his attention on all those sizzling kisses. He leaned in, wanting more and more of them.

The tentacles slithered over Tim’s body, wrapping around it to spread his legs open as wide as they could go. Twisting around his cock, a tentacle moved, rubbing it while another pushed into his ass.

He couldn’t help it and gasped, lips parting into a moan. Wilhelm grinned against Tim with a hunger that made him shiver. His thumb at Tim’s neck rubbed into his scalp, massaging and soothing him. Timothy leaned his head on the Jinn, eyes closing as the tentacle thrust inside him. He mewled, his hands gripping onto those strong arms that held him close. He breathed heavily, fingers brushed over all the thick muscle and hair, loving how it felt against his flesh.

Timothy had never encountered anything like it, tentacles gripping and stroking and fucking. He pressed closer, kissing Wilhelm, throaty moans seeping through each one while fingers dug into the grey skin.

A second tentacle wriggled its way into Timothy’s ass and his back arched, breath shaking. Another make its way up and into Tim’s mouth. He sucked on it and Wilhelm breathed heavily. It was the first time the jinn had reacted and it spurred Timothy on and he sucked more dutifully, taking in all the tentacle as he could. Wilhelm watched in the tight space between them, crystal eyes transfixed and heavy with need.

Inside him, and in his mouth tentacles squirted warm, gooey liquid. Tim did his best to swallow it all, wanting to do the jinn proud, but some dribbled down his chin. Wilhelm seemed pleased with the sight though and he removed it from Timothy’s mouth, pulling him in for more kisses. The tentacle still worked around Tim’s cock, squeezing and rubbing, making Tim shudder, spilling his seed on the appendage wrapped around him.

Each tentacle slithered away. Tim kissed Wilhelm fiercely, surprised that the jinn was passive now, letting Timothy take the lead and kiss as much as he needed. When he finally stopped, he flushed, embarrassed at his neediness.

“Felt good?”

Tim nodded.

“Good. We’re just getting started.” He snapped his fingers and they were in Tim’s cabin, darkness surrounding them. The fire crackled to life, along with all the candles spread throughout the small house and Tim could see all his belongings had appeared as well.

“Wow!” His eyes sparkled at Wilhelm. “You’re amazing! Well, more amazing!” He stood up, ignoring the cum dripping down his thigh. “This is incredible! I had planned to have to travel for two weeks!” He moved away from Wilhelm and began to inspect the house, falling into the routine duties of preparing it for winter. “We’ll need more wood… And I’ll have to go gather food. I’ll be able to get my hunting done early, that’s going to be nice…” He hummed, lost in his thoughts, the new experience and afterglow pushed to the back of his mind.

Wilhelm stared, crouched on the floor, amused and all together surprised. Humans never surprised him. But he’d never met a human with a head so in the clouds. His priorities were not like the rest of the world’s, offering himself up so easily instead of the usual self preservation. A normal person would have chucked the lamp or rubbed it, making Wilhelm serve them, sparing their life. Tim hadn’t done that, instead he’d given Wilhelm the sense of control. The jinn wasn’t stupid. He knew he couldn’t get vengeance for his slavery in controlling Timothy, not when the man was so… kind.

He pictured the redhead running away to avoid owning a person. He had a feeling there was more to it, but he wouldn’t pry. He was just going to enjoy this small bit of authority he was experiencing thanks to this total stranger. Maybe there’d be some small healing in it, maybe not. But Wilhelm knew one thing as he watched Timothy putter around, checking supplies and muttering to himself. Timothy was a creature he’d never experienced before and he was kind of liking it. Not to mention was incredibly sexy and Wilhelm had more than enjoyed watching Timothy get off to those conjured tentacles. He was a cute human, honest and _sweet_. Wilhelm had seen many people like that over the years, but he’d never had the chance for one to find his lamp.

Tim suddenly turned to the Jinn. “Hey, do you eat?”

His jaw clenched. “If I’m allowed.”

Timothy frowned, a sympathetic smile twitching at the corners of his lips. “Well, you’re unattached, so…?”

The Jinn was quiet. He’d forgotten he was technically free. He could eat anything he wanted… “Yes.”

The fair redhead nodded. “Right, I’ll need to double my supplies… It’s a good thing we got here early, or I probably wouldn’t have been able to prepare in time.”

He went over to Timothy, letting his hand rest at his lower back. It was intimate and gentle and nothing the jinn had ever thought he’d do willingly. “You know, I’m a Jinn, right? I can snap my fingers and-” he snapped them and a large buffet appeared on Tim’s table.

His eyes widened. “I had no idea! That’s good to know.” He fell back into thought. “Well, that helps with food. And that’ll free up my time to get some cleaning down and chop some wood.”

“I can do that too,” Wilhelm said, quirking a brow and almost laughing. It was even more strange to find someone who had no idea what he was and what he could do. He hadn’t had to explain things since he’d first been turned.

Timothy shook his head. “No, I think I’ll do it. You’re my guest, making the food is all you need to do. I have a small shed where I stored wood last year and there’s plenty of trees around to use and cleaning isn’t that hard.” He smiled up at Wilhelm. “I like cleaning.”

The jinn laughed. It was a strange sound to him and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d done it. “You are more different from others than you know.”

A shadow passed over his eyes and he stepped away from Wilhelm to arrange some candles. “I know…” There was something that caught in his voice. He was silent for a while and then turned to Wilhelm, flushing shyly. “I didn’t realize you could change your body like that…”

He went over to Tim, pulling him back again him by the waist. “You like it?”

Avoiding his gaze, he nodded. “Yeah… But…” His hands ran over his large arms with all that wonderful hair. “I… I liked this more…”

Brows raised, Wilhelm tried to understand. “You liked my arms?”

Tim nodded. “They’re great… And I love the… The hair…” He looked up at the jinn. “Mainly though… I just liked you…” He bit his lip. “Your kisses are really amazing…”

“You just liked me?” he echoed. He stared at the flustered man, unsure he was comprehending right. “You liked the tentacles... But you liked _me_ more?”

“Yes.” Timothy's smile was soft and it penetrated Wilhelm like the sharpest arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
